<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Little Death by Friday_the13th</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797230">My Little Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friday_the13th/pseuds/Friday_the13th'>Friday_the13th</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, Metaphors, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friday_the13th/pseuds/Friday_the13th</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мальчик-Смерть ходит за тобой по пятам</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Little Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мальчик-Смерть ходит за тобой по пятам, красотой похищая дыхание, улыбками нанося ножевые прямо в сердце.</p>
<p>Стараешься сбежать, да ноги под тобой испаряются, стоит Ему зайти в тот же автобус. И мир схлопывается, внутри ты <em>умираешь</em>, и лишь последние крупицы песочных часов отсчитывают срок до спасительной остановки. </p>
<p>После встречи с Ним ты начинаешь молиться – не богу, а Ему – Смерти. </p>
<p>Чтобы поезд сейчас сошёл с рельс из-за сорванного стоп-крана и снёс всё на своём пути с диким скрежетом (инстинкта самосохранения) тормозов. </p>
<p>Чтобы в автобус врезался бензовоз, и всё взлетело на воздух, как твои планы провести вечер, не думая ни о (ком) чём. </p>
<p>Чтобы на дом упал самолёт, а лучше два, и под обломками здания, а не твоего сердца, лежать было бы спокойно и тихо. </p>
<p>Рано или поздно Мальчик-Смерть настигает тебя. Синхронно с тобой поднимает взгляд и сам слепнет – Мальчик-Жизнь застенчиво улыбается Ему в ответ. </p>
<p>Поезд всё-таки сходит с рельс.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>гроб гроб кладбище - такие вот дела</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>